


Look into my eyes

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	Look into my eyes

心里装着一个人的时候，满眼风景全是他。

王耀就是王濠镜钟情的所有风情，他自己却像没有发觉一般挑着眉看王濠镜，生怕王濠镜没看够似的。他整个人都陷进了柔软的被褥里，推搡之间长发已经散开，衣摆上翻露出一截腰，而王濠镜的左手就轻按在王耀靠近小腹的位置，右手刚刚护住他后脑之后就精准地捉住了王耀的手腕，不带丁点犹豫。王耀的嘴角还噙着笑意，扭扭身子调整了个更舒服的姿势，眼神依然定在王濠镜身上，像是算准了他会有接下来的话语。  
“嗯，”他终是笑了出来，像之前所有欢爱前的预热一样压下来咬住王耀的唇瓣，一吻结束后轻咬着那柔软的下唇，呼吸之间全是掩不住的浓烈：“我也想你了，先生。”

王耀喜欢被他从背后进入，虽然没有明确说过，王濠镜却知道。同样的爱抚摆在这样的姿势上会让怀里人有更激烈更明显的颤动，是好的那种。  
就连王耀进门后用亲吻换成思念的替代之前，他也是被王濠镜从背后抱住，微微侧头，唇瓣可以擦过王濠镜的侧脸留下一点温度，然后才是转过身寻找他的嘴唇，印上更深刻的温热的同时伸手摘下了他的眼镜。此前的距离和时间只是当中助推，状态无需缓冲，动作仍然熟稔。指尖攀上肩膀，一路往下捂不住有力的心跳，一点一点在两人空间里不断放大再加快，满是索取和证明的跳动。  
王耀刮了一下王濠镜的鼻尖，眼里漾着笑意：“今天这是要做几次？”  
王濠镜穿的居家T恤早先已被王耀扒下，他俯身与王耀额头相抵，手沿腰线探进裤腰，不经意间会摩擦到床单。  
他这会儿说话很轻，吐息的存在感却很足：“得看先生的。”两人剩下的衣物却都被脱了个干净。王耀的小腿内侧蹭过他的腰时王濠镜再一次啄了下王耀的嘴角，这人的手掌正抚摸他的后颈，温暖而热情。王濠镜眨眨眼，让王耀想到每一次他低下头亲吻锁骨的样子，睫毛划过皮肤上的些微痒意，和情热最浓时被打湿的眼眸里永远的情深。  
王耀伸手圈住他，把他压下来狠狠吻上去，银丝牵出的一瞬间王濠镜低笑着让他翻过身去趴着。

第一声呻吟在后颈被王濠镜舔舐时飘了出来，接着肩胛骨那块被轻轻咬了一口。王耀在轻哼，王濠镜依然继续着他的慢动作。  
他做前戏好似永远不会嫌长，非得让王耀哼哼着表示不满足。撑不住想要发狠的时候也有，两个人赤条条地抱在一起，皮肤挨着皮肤，脉搏一下一下交替着相同的跳动，喘息一并淹没在下一波更猛烈的热潮里，是真正的肌肤相亲。王耀远没被满足，后背上出现第一个红印时他忍不住微微抬腰，换来体内那根手指更深的刺入；第二个吻痕印在肩胛骨下被咬过的地方，王耀蹙着眉，抠着枕头边缘的指尖已经泛白。  
情欲似火灼烧，被火热包裹住的充盈让王濠镜喟叹之余还能好心情地和王耀进行带有某种颜色的调笑，王耀转过脸来，王濠镜精准无误地捕捉到那半张的嘴唇，水声清晰可辨。  
“濠镜……”  
王濠镜又去吻他。架住他腰的手小心翼翼，上一次那里差点留下了被掐后的淤青，到现在为止，已经有好些时间没有尝过更激烈的情事，但从来不会觉得索然无味。王濠镜对于床笫间的情趣很有些手段和把握，反正有王耀和他一起在欲海里翻滚沉浮，地点和次数都不需要作特别的清算。往常家里有聚会，王耀还会挑着眉提出干脆出去开间房，而以往有此需求的通常都会是王濠镜。而王耀总能明了，甚至更为利落地先他一步把房卡递出，接下来是将爱人抵在门板狠狠接吻的戏码，热情又主动。  
那个时候他们就可以无所顾忌，抱在一起滚到哪里都可以接吻，从不餍足。床上互啃后又翻下来，王濠镜一抱一推，在衣柜前将人稳稳架住。  
王耀笑出声来：“又要搞什么……”话音刚落又身子前倾，亲上扣住自己的那只手，手背上还有凸出的血管，总引诱着他在某个潮水爆发的瞬间将其戳穿刺破，然后沉溺在肉体的拍打里，尖叫出来都无所谓，呼喊名字时王濠镜永远能给他更大的欢愉。  
身后的胸膛很快贴上来，王耀闭上眼，满是身后那人喘着气流着汗贯穿自己的模样。王濠镜毫不客气地一下推到最深，跪在地上以这样的体位被人插入让王耀很难单独支撑住身子，从四处逼来的各样感觉最终推得他想要往前倾去，手却只够到衣柜把手，很快又被王濠镜捞回去、再往前重重一顶——“啊……”  
他的话语被尽数噎了回去，其余全是不可细说的低语和求欢，一点一点刺激着神经。分开腿跪在地上的姿势实在是够呛，大腿内侧全是黏腻，腰肢软下去之后更方便了王濠镜的深入。照两人的身高，王濠镜现在低下头就能轻易吻到王耀有些抖的肩膀，上面已有些星点红痕。  
“先生。”他只是低低叫了一声，在王耀颈后啄出一个吻痕，一个最容易遮掩也最容易被发现的位置。  
而后又不满足般用气声喊着他的名字，执意要把王耀翻过来索要一个吻。  
王耀却是疼得背靠衣柜直抽气，腿都在发颤。

“哥……”  
耳边的呢喃让依旧趴着的王耀一个激灵就想攥紧拳头，使不上劲，又找不着借力点，只好捶枕头。节奏仍是惯有的样子，没有哪个愿意中断，可王耀还是皱着一张脸，要再慢一点。  
“不行。”  
王濠镜的拒绝来得果断，实际上他总能明白王耀在床上的所有暗示和要求，正如只有王耀才是与他契合的唯一人选。床上的事永远简单又复杂，却什么都抵不过眼神迷离的王耀皱着眉抬头吻他。王濠镜轻轻拂去王耀被汗打湿的额发，眼尾还带着可疑水痕的人在这时突然张口对他说爱你。  
他讶异于王耀此刻在语言上的直白，毕竟在这方面上身体要来得更坦率而无需附加说明——当然王耀的腿现在就盘着王濠镜的腰，还是那种从未改变的暧昧温度。他又想，纠结这些反而才是无关紧要。  
于是王濠镜低下头用指腹蹭他耳垂，眼神缱绻，出口的语调又轻又软：“那，先生也叫一声哥哥？就一次。”  
王耀想用脚踹他，瞪人的眼神毫无杀伤力。王濠镜却是一下子笑了出来。

“那我退出来了？”  
王耀眯着眼溺在浴室里的水汽间，背后是王濠镜的胸膛。王耀微微曲起腿，搅出浴缸里的水声。  
王濠镜却不急着给他清理，倒是贴过去又找他嘴唇。王耀没有推开他，偏过头漏出一声呻吟，不偏不倚荡在心口。手掌轻蹭脸颊，王濠镜发现之前还被他折腾得晕晕乎乎的王耀，此时的眼神却分外明亮，深褐色的瞳仁里映出头顶上的灯，明晃晃的。  
王濠镜又咬了他一口：“先生还想要？”  
他又不出声了，舌尖干脆接替了回答，顺便将主动权交与王濠镜。深深浅浅，全都是酝酿出情绪的气息，饱满浓郁。

眼里都是彼此身影。

FIN.

29072017


End file.
